


[Podfic of] The Sea and Stars Are Yours, My Dear, But the Moon Would Not Cooperate

by the24thkey



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider explores the murky seas of human courtship while Corvo watches in bemusement, and in the background Emily draws, Callista takes charge, Piero sulks, and Cecelia accidentally becomes indispensable. There's also a plague, a vase of asparagus, and about a hundred singing whales who randomly showed up in the harbour one evening.</p>
<p>The squid is still wriggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Sea and Stars Are Yours, My Dear, But the Moon Would Not Cooperate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sea and Stars Are Yours, My Dear, But the Moon Would Not Cooperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707962) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



 

 

**Length:**  03:30:09

 

**Download links:**

[Complete](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear.zip) (.zip file, 481 MB)

 

Individual parts: open in a new tab to stream. Many thanks to paraka for hosting!

[Chapter 1](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear%201.mp3), [Chapter 2](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear%202.mp3), [Chapter 3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear%203.mp3), [Chapter 4](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear%204.mp3), [Chapter 5](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sea%20and%20Stars%20Are%20Yours%20My%20Dear%205.mp3)

 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This story is the only reason I even got into this fandom - I saw it recced somewhere and the premise sounded so interesting that I sat down and watched a play-through of Dishonored on youtube so I could read it (and only very recently started playing the game myself). Best decision ever.

I love everything about this fic, especially how it's funny as hell while somehow still keeping the eerie atmosphere of the source material, and I'm really, really glad I got to record it.

Enjoy! <3

 

 


End file.
